edfandomcom-20200215-history
One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds stumble into a bizarro universe. Plot Eddy is shown happily asleep at night but wakes up to see Ed lying next to him in bed. While Eddy yells at him to go home, Ed ask a number of useless questions. While Eddy tries to get some sleep, Ed stays up all night opening and closing the fridge, making the little light in the refrigerator go on and off. In the morning, Eddy appears very sleep deprived. After yelling at Ed again, they visit Edd at his house and find him disassembling an old radio. Eddy then has an idea to get rich by learning and taking things apart. They leave Edd's house and go to Ed's garage where they find a mountain of items. Ed takes apart a washing machine, finding on Eddy and a whole bunch of "doohickies". Next, they go to Rolf's house and disassemble a chicken pen. Ed takes hold of a tree and turns it, showing it is flat. Ed then slides under the asphalt, Eddy crushes a house by jumping on it, and eats the sun, causing nighttime. Several other strange events occur, and the Eds eventually find themselves inside of some strange twisted world where standard laws of physics do not a apply. Edd soon becomes excited over their discoveries, thinking they could make an appearance on the cover of "Intellectual Discoveries' Magazine". After seeing a cow floating midair, he becomes uncomfortable and walks away with Ed and Eddy. Sarah comes out of a small house and claims that everything is broken and she wants Eddy to fix it, who shortly removes her mouth. After Eddy asks Edd to get her biting-mouth off of him, the Eds disappear into an original scene transition that looks like a checkerboard. The Eds then appear in Kevin's eye, meet Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static. The Eds escape after Ed inflates a cloud, but the cloud is popped from above by a pencil. Eddy lets go of the paper notes which were flying up, they hit the ground grabbing the scattered notes to find that all of reality has warped. Edd and Eddy realize that their setting is back to normal, but Ed seems to still think he can take off Sarah's mouth, pick up holes, etc. The episode ends with the Eds being chased by Sarah from trying to take off her mouth. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magazine!" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken." ---- *'Ed': with Eddy's lava lamp "Why does goo float?" Eddy: "Hit the road!" eats Eddy's lava lamp "Huh? My lamp!" Ed: up Eddy "Eddy, why don't birds just take a bus south for the winter?" ---- *'Edd': disturbed "Don't look now, but there's a cow hovering just overhead." cow crows like a rooster ''"I feel uncomfortable. Pardon me." '''Eddy': "Hold the elevator, Double D." Edd and Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "Am I it?" ---- *'Eddy': an old dresser Ed took out of his garage "Let's see what makes this old dresser tick!" up a bra hanging out of one of the drawers and gets excited "Whoo! PG-13!" Ed: "Uh, oh, that's my mom's, Eddy!" Eddy: disgusted "Eeeugh!" Edd: giggles "Oh dear." ---- *'Rolf': "Gertrude, eggs for Rolf?" Gertrude out of her pen "Oh ho! Not again! How many times must Rolf purge himself? No strange visitors. Ever!" Wilfred out of pen and sets him on mound of garbage "Do not burn the candle at both ends, as it leads to the life of a hairdresser." Edd: apart Rolf's chicken coop "The plywood of this coop has some unusual characteristics!" Eddy: unimpressed "Wow, wood." Rolf: "Ed boys!" ---- *'Rolf': "This reminds Rolf of a fable from his own country." Eddy:'' unimpressed "Here we go." '''Rolf': "The story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads!" ---- *'Ed': "Is it my turn to jump on your head?" Edd: "Let's just follow Eddy, Ed." offscreen Ed: "FOLLOW THE LEADER!" on Edd offscreen ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo-hoo, tally-ho! Plank and I are going to rough it in the woods!" him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items Edd: and horrified "This is not good." Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Eddy: "Was that Nazz?" ---- *'Edd': "Did you eat the sun again, Eddy?" Ed: "Can you guess what I'm doing?" Eddy: "Get off my foot, Ed!" Edd: "I think we're moving, Eddy." Kevin: eye the Eds are inside of "I can hear dorks, but I can't see dorks! Come on out and show yourselves!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy injures himself with the two-dimensional tree "I best tend to his medical needs!" Ed: Rolf "My turn to jump on his head." Rolf: unsettled "Life has many doors, Ed-boys!" ---- *'Sarah': "Everything's broken! FIX IT NOW!" Eddy: "Shut your mouth, Sarah! Or better yet, get rid of it!" Sarah's mouth off "I love taking things apart." mouth bites Eddy "Get her off, Double D!" Edd: "Not a chance!" ---- *'3-Headed Rolf': "The story is not yet over!" ---- *'Eddy': "Run for it!" Edd: "Oh dear!" Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, Jimmy asks "Can't we all just get along?", which references Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *The checkerboard street that the Eds disappear on looks very similar to Cartoon Network's old logo. *Edd broke the fourth wall by saying "An original scene transition, interesting." *The episode has been a fan favorite due to its crazy, mixed up storyline, and the infamous line "Hello Light." *In this episode, it is revealed that Edd is ambidextrous. *The episode never explains what happened to the Eds between the time they went to the crazy world and when they are catching the papers on the street. *After Rolf pulls Wilfred (or another pig) out of Gertrude's chicken coop, as the scene pans back to the coop (already taken apart by the Eds), if you look closely, you will notice that Ed's body cannot be seen through the screen of the chicken coop. *In the first shot, where Rolf goes over to Gertrude's pen, it has all its walls; Then after the scene goes back to the chicken coop, one wall is missing, while Edd is holding the roof, and Eddy is holding another piece of wood, presumably from either the back or the side. *It's possible that Double D reads and subscribes to "Intellectual Discoveries" magazine. *When Ed asks "Eddy, why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?", he is referencing a line from the song I've Been Working on the Railroad; "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah..." **When Ed asks "Eddy, why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?", the closed captioning spells "Eddy" as "Eddie." Broken Laws of Physics *A tree turned, altering/showing its (full) dimensions. *Ed slid under asphalt. *Eddy squished a house in the background. *Eddy put his hand behind the sun and proceeded to eat it. *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline, causing him to turn to liquid. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing the Kankers taking a bath. *The hole fell on the ground. *The hole the Kankers were in was pushed offscreen. *Eddy fell through the hole and reappeared from the sky, forcing him back into the hole infinitely, until Ed moved it. *Ed physically held and squeezed the hole. *Ed put his head through this hole, and had reappeared from the sky. *Eddy ran very fast in place, jumped out of his spinning feet animation and put Sarah on it. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in midair and crowed like a rooster. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth. *The Eds were inside of Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some purple reptile. *Eddy and Edd floated in mid air. *Rolf opened up the background and had 3 heads. *Ed took hold of and inflated a cloud. *All of reality warped. ] Gallery A.png|The tree B.png|Ed under the road D.png|Eddy squishing the house in the background E.png|Eddy eating the sun F.png|Eddy holding Jimmy's outline. H.png|The hole Ed sawed off of the background J.png|Ed put his head through the hole. L.png|Eddy putting Sarah on his feet-running-animation O.png|Eddy holding Sarah's mouth. P.png|The Eds in Kevin's eye S.png|Plank, in Jonny's body is holding Jonny. T.png|Nazz is in a body of a dinosaur. V.png|Rolf with three heads. W.png|Ed inflating a cloud. Sarah6.jpg|Sarah without her mouth. Sun.jpg|Eddy puts his hand behind the sun. Jimmyjuice.jpg|Sarah is holding Jimmy in a jug Flying cow.jpg|Rolf's cow, floating in midair orginal-screen-transtion-jpg.jpg|An original scene transition. Video aPYQYRKilDY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2